


Taken By Surprise

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Surprises, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: It’s Harry’s birthday, but the day is full of surprises for the both of them.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Taken By Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfalltwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 Daily Deviant Banging Birthday for Nightfalltwen! Big thanks to my beta, Malenkayacherepakha!!!
> 
> Please go check out the other works at [Banging Birthday Reveals!](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/32924.html)

Sun blazed down onto Harry’s shoulders as he bent to pick up yet another Thor’s Thunder Cracker from the ground. He placed it in a bag with the other crackers, and the red number on the cover moved from Forty-Seven to Forty-Eight.  
  
The summer had been a long one. He, Seamus and Draco had finally finished Auror training during the spring, but their assignments since had been rather dull. Like picking up errant Wheezes from a nearby Weasley Factory explosion.  
  
Foul play had already been ruled out; Senior Aurors had already found evidence that _someone_ (probably Ron) had placed the Whizbangs too close to the Diabolic Dare Devils, causing sparks, leading to the inevitable combustion of fireworks.  
  
Junior Aurors, like himself, were sent out to catalogue the debris for insurance purposes, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Robards wanted to keep the collection for Bonfire night.  
  
No matter the reason, Harry was celebrating his 24th birthday digging through burnt grass and dirt for Thunder Crackers. Seamus stood far to his right, holding his own bag of Demon Dung. Harry could smell the collection all the way at his post, and for the first time that day he smiled, grateful he hadn’t been given that assignment.  
  
He had expected something, anything that day. A pat on the back, an owl bearing birthday wishes, anything. Instead, his friends had been instantly put to work in the field, and his own girlfriend had crawled out of his arms at dawn, blaming a meeting in Tokyo for her early departure. Not a birthday spanking, or even a kiss goodbye.  
  
Not that Harry could complain much. Pansy had been there for him throughout the entirety of Auror training; the late nights, the early morning drills, the disappearing for days at a time only to come home bloody and bruised, smelling worse than the mud outside Hagrid's Hut.  
  
She’d send him off to shower, and owl out for his favourite takeaway, before dragging him to bed and making sure he didn’t want to leave again. Pansy might not be the softest, but she had a lot of grit and stamina.  
  
And she loved Harry. And Harry loved her back.  
  
Draco had set them up together on a whim, wanting to see how Pansy would tear him apart. She hadn’t hesitated, starting with his messy hair and working her way down to his dirty trainers and ill-fitting socks. Harry hadn’t been able to stop staring at the way her mouth moved, the way her dress clung to her hips, the curve of her breasts when she folded her arms underneath them in disdain. She had spat at him like Malfoy had, but behind it all was something else; something Harry desperately wanted to figure out.  
  
He’d spent the past two years trying to uncover what made Pansy happy; what made her sad; and best of all, what made her pull down her walls and expose the true beauty beneath.  
  
Harry had been hoping for one of those moments on his birthday, when he could watch her unfold, expose herself in a way she only did for Harry. However, at this point he wasn’t even sure Pansy _remembered_ his birthday, let alone anything else.  
  
Just as he was wallowing in self pity, an owl almost clipped his head and dropped a piece of parchment right at his feet. He leaned over to pick it up, happy that he didn’t have to worry about the letter exploding in his hand before he could dispose of it.  
  
 _H,  
  
Going to Three Broomsticks after work to meet friends. Come along if you’d like. 7pm.  
  
P_  
  
Well that made it clear. She had definitely forgotten.  
  
“Potter, stop pretending to read and come help me. I’m stuck,” Draco yelled from the opposite side of the field. He was waving his hands and looking like a right git, but Harry could tell his feet were planted in the dirt. Must’ve gotten stuck on a Sticky Trainer. He started to walk over to Draco, carefully avoiding any errant Wheeze that lay on the ground, and when he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Seamus was joining the rescue party as well.  
  
“Any plans tonight?” Harry asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
“Busy tonight, sorry Harry,” Seamus frowned as he placed an arm securely under Draco’s armpit. “Lift on three?”  
  
Harry nodded, placing his hand under Draco’s other arm. “One, two-”  
  
“Three!” They said together as they yanked Draco off the ground, releasing his trainers from the sticking charm.  
  
“You neanderthals!” Draco yelled while wiping off dirt from the kneecaps on his trousers. “I’m busy tonight as well, Potter, although I’m sure your question was not for me.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, _Draco_ , I was asking you as well. It’s been six years since we’ve hated each other.”  
  
“I miss those times,” Draco sighed, looking off dreamily. Then he shrugged. “Fucking no-nose Dark Lord aside.”  
  
“Finally, we agree on something,” Harry laughed, patting Draco on the back. “So you’re both busy tonight? Sure there’s… nothing you want to celebrate?”  
  
Seamus glanced at Draco quickly before lifting his bag of dung. “I’ll celebrate when I don’t have to do this anymore. But yeah, plans tonight.”  
  
Harry’s heart dropped in his chest. They had all forgotten. He couldn’t even hold out for Ron and Hermione; their son was only three months old, and they were still adjusting to their new lives as a family. Harry hadn’t seen them in almost six weeks.  
  
With a sigh, Harry walked back to his post and continued to pick up crackers from the ground. What’s a birthday anyway, he thought to himself. Just a reminder that he was still alive. After everything, he had reached yet another age he hadn’t expected to.  
  
The blazing sun was finally beginning to set when Robards collected their bags. Harry’s had a glowing 294 on it, while Seamus had collected a whopping 603. Draco’s bag was still in double digits, although Harry couldn’t tell if the seven was the first or second number.  
  
He headed to the showers, itching to get out of his sweaty clothes and into his worn jeans and hooded jumper, but when he opened his locker to extract his clothes, another piece of parchment fell out.  
  
Harry quickly grabbed it off the floor, knowing exactly what that paper held. It was a picture Pansy had given him a few months ago. She was scantily clad in a lacy black bra and thin black knickers that rose high on her hips and outlined her perfect, hairless cunt. Harry had kept it with his belongings, sometimes sneaking it into the showers when he needed to… _let off some steam_.  
  
Casting a quick waterproof charm on the moving photograph, Harry snuck into his shower cubicle and pinned it to the wall. As he stepped under the hot spray of water, he thought about their previous night together; how he had wrapped Pansy’s luxurious locks around his wrist, tugging her back onto his cock as he fucked her from behind. He loved magicking a mirror to their headboard so he could watch her breasts bounce as he pounded into her, stare at her mouth as she cried out his name.  
  
His cock was heavy in his hand as he used the falling water to slick his path. Harry thought about Pansy with each stroke, how her cunt was so tight and wet, gripping on his cock as he plunged into her. How beautiful she was after, sated and smiling, her hair strewn across his pillow like a crown.  
  
He came, biting down hard on his bottom lip and spilling his pleasure all over the tiled bathroom floor. As Harry watched the water wash away his orgasm, he held out hope that Pansy would remember what day it was when he saw her in just a couple of hours. He had really been looking forward to some birthday sex and cuddles with his girlfriend.  
  
Harry stepped out of the steam, tucked Pansy’s picture back into his bag and pulled his clothes over his damp skin. A quick spell dried out his hair, and left it looking a mess.  
  
“Your grandfather would be mortified if he knew you were going out like that,” Draco groaned from the sinks. “Here, use my Sleekeazy. I beg you.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry took the canister from Draco’s outstretched palm. He swiped the gel-like substance through his hair, and it did seem to help. His strands no longer resembled a disheveled mess; instead, his hair looked tamed, full and wavy. He wanted to run his fingers through it again, but didn’t dare risk messing it up.  
  
“Thanks,” he nodded to Draco as he handed the potion back.  
  
Draco pursed his lips. “Almost presentable, Potter. Tell Pansy she owes me.”  
  
“Will do.” Harry said, glancing one more time in the mirror. He cast a Tempus, startled to realize it was almost seven.  
  
“You better hurry, or you’re going to be late.”  
  
“To Pansy’s thing? You going to that?” Harry paused. “Thought you said you were busy?”  
  
“I am busy,” Draco said quickly. “But… I mean, I know how Pans gets when she’s waiting too long.”  
  
“Right,” Harry responded, squinting in curiosity. “So you’re not one of the ‘friends’ Pansy is meeting tonight?”  
  
“Course not,” Draco said, busying himself with putting his hair potions into his bag. “Much, you know, better things to do, and all.”  
  
Harry stared at him again inquisitively, but relented. “Whatever, Draco. See you tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes,” Draco said as Harry walked away to the closest Apparition point. “Tomorrow.”  
  
\---  
  
Harry arrived at the Three Broomsticks at ten past. He almost didn’t go in; the place practically looked closed, with darkened windows and a closed door. However, the parchment had clearly stated this bar, at this time, and even though he was late, he knew he was at the right spot.  
  
When he pulled open the door, Harry realised the restaurant was most certainly not closed.  
  
“Surprise!” the patrons at the bar called out as Harry walked in.  
  
He was shocked; the place was covered in banners, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY drawn across them, and confetti and everlasting balloons were falling from the ceiling in waves.  
  
Harry saw Hermione first, with little Hugo perched on her hip. “Wouldn’t miss your birthday!” she said, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in for a hug.  
  
“Sorry we’ve been a bit busy,” Ron clapped him on the shoulder. Harry answered him with a warm smile, and then placed a kiss on Hugo’s chubby cheek.  
  
“It’s so great to see you,” Harry grinned. “All of you!”  
  
Seamus approached him next. “Was so hard not wishing you a Happy Birthday, Harry!” he said. “Got you a present though!” Seamus dug into his pocket and pulled out a circular object, flinging it lightly into the air. Harry’s seeker instincts kicked in, and without even thinking he reached out and grabbed the mushy, stinky ball of Demon Dung.  
  
It immediately shot upwards, bursting into a smelly blaze of fire that skirted the Broomsticks’ rafters. The smell dissipated as soon as the fire sizzled out, but Harry’s hand was left with a rather sticky mess.  
  
“Thanks, Nev,” Harry groaned, but shot his friend a smile before heading off to the loos to wash his hands.  
  
He had just finished soaping up his arms, thankful the smell of dung was finally getting replaced with lavender, when he heard the bathroom door swing open and shut.  
  
Harry turned his head, expecting to see Ron, Seamus or any of the other men at the party. But what he saw instead took his breath away.  
  
Pansy stood at the entrance, with her back pressed against the closed door. Her tight red dress accentuated all of the curves Harry loved so much, but what he couldn’t take his eyes off was her wicked smile. He knew in that instant she had planned the entire surprise, and he couldn’t wait to thank her properly.  
  
“So gorgeous,” he said as he stepped towards her. “My clever, creative little minx.”  
  
Pansy smirked. “Had you fooled, didn’t I?”  
  
Harry took another few steps until he reached her, pressing his body tight against hers. “You teased me all day.”  
  
“So I did,” Pansy answered, her smile wicked. “The only present I could possibly give you is to get your heart racing.” She glanced down at Harry’s chest, his muscles visible through his thin grey shirt. “Did I succeed?”  
  
“In more ways than one,” Harry said, pressing his groin against her thigh. Even after being together for over two years, Harry still had a physical reaction every time he saw his girlfriend. Especially when she looked like one of the models in the magazines he used to sneak from Dudley’s room.  
  
Harry touched her tight cocktail dress, feeling the silkiness beneath the pads of his fingers. His hands began to explore, drifting upward to the soft mounds of her perfect breasts, back down to the slope of her hips. He squeezed the fabric that was barely covering the globes of her arse, the hunger inside of him growing and growing.  
  
“I think I need to give you a taste of your own medicine,” Harry growled into her ear, sucking briefly on the lobe before stepping backward. “Take off your dress and spread your legs.”  
  
Pansy’s eyes went wide at Harry’s command, but she didn’t hesitate. Pulling her wand out from her thigh holster, Pansy swished away the clingy fabric. She revealed the same black lacy bra she wore in the photo Harry had just wanked to in the shower. However, unlike the photo, Pansy wasn’t wearing the thin black knickers; she wasn’t wearing knickers at all.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry said as he admired Pansy’s beautiful form. His cock was hard and heavy in his trousers, but he ignored his need. He had more important things to do.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees, not caring about the disgusting state of the loo floor. The only thing on his mind was right in front of him, bared, exposed just for his eyes.  
  
He heard Pansy’s breath hitch deliciously as his thumbs reached out and parted the lips to her beautiful cunt. He leaned forward and gave a tentative lick, tasting the sweet juices on the tip of his tongue.  
  
Pansy’s fingers threaded encouragingly through his hair, and when he didn’t move, she tugged, scratching her nails into his scalp.  
  
Harry moaned, bucking the air instinctively, before leaning forward and mouthing against the nub of sensitive nerves with his lips. His tongue breached her, lapping at her folds as she gripped onto him harder and harder.  
  
“Fuck,” she gasped, as Harry withdrew to blow cold air on her clit, before drawing it into his mouth. He sucked softly at first, his tempo quickening as Pansy hiked a lean thigh over his shoulder.  
  
He’d once spent the entire night worshiping Pansy’s thighs, her slender calves, her delicate ankles. Placing kisses on her heels, on her arches, sucking on her toes until she came, hard on two of his fingers shoved into her wet, throbbing cunt.  
  
Harry palmed the front of his trousers just thinking about that night. He couldn’t give in, though. Punishment was to be served, after all.  
  
He could feel her heel digging into his shoulder blades as he continued to tease her clit, and with wandless, wordless magic, he Accioed a bar of soap off the sink well.  
  
It was dirty, but it would have to do. Harry withdrew his mouth from Pansy’s wetness and whispered a spell under his breath, delighting in Pansy’s gasp when she realised his plan.  
  
She tried to move her leg from his shoulder, but Harry’s hands clamped down on her thigh, forcing her legs open.  
  
“Think it’s funny to tease me, love?” Harry asked, inspecting the newly transfigured vibrating egg in his palm, right where the soap was only moments before. He cast a quick cleansing charm on it, just for good measure.  
  
“A little,” Pansy chuckled, but Harry could tell it was hollow; a defence to show her nervousness at the sudden shift of power.  
  
“So you don’t mind being teased as well,” Harry said, before rubbing the vibrator against her sensitive nub.  
  
“N - oh fuck - no,” Pansy gasped, trying to close her legs. Her hips jutted forward towards the vibrator, however. It seemed her needy clit was defying her in its quest to come.  
  
“Good,” Harry chuckled. “So you’ll have no problem holding this beauty deep inside your pretty little cunt for the rest of the party?”  
  
“Fuck you, Potter.”  
  
“I plan to,” Harry stood, and pressed his chest against Pansy’s, relishing the feeling of rough lace beneath his thin shirt. “If it gets too much, tap my right shoulder three times.” Harry waited for Pansy’s nod before positioning the vibrator at her soaked entrance, and in one swift motion, he nudged it upwards until the toy was seated within her canal.  
  
“Now get dressed, please,” Harry stepped backward and motioned to Pansy’s wand. “I want to show off my gorgeous girlfriend at my surprise party.”  
  
\---  
  
Harry meandered through the crowd, greeting his friends, knocking back shots and singing horrible karaoke. Through it all, he was keenly aware of Pansy, her shockingly tight dress, her hair all pinned, exposing her slender neck. Her eyes as they flickered with passion every time they met Harry’s.  
  
All too soon, and not soon enough, the party was waning. Ron and Hermione left early to take their newborn home; Oliver and Ginny cut out to wake up early for practice the next day; Seamus and Draco were on either side of Charlie in a darkened booth in the back, and from the looks of it, Charlie was gearing up to take both men home.  
  
He could feel Pansy at his back before she even touched him. Her sweet scent mixed with the sultry scents of her sex filled his nostrils as he felt a _tap, tap_ on his shoulder.  
  
The third tap never came, but Harry got the message. _Take care of me, now._  
  
Harry grinned, grabbing Pansy’s wrist and swinging her around so she was cradled in his arms. “Here or there?” he asked, before bringing his lips to her throat. He had a few drinks in him, but not enough that he couldn’t apparate them home if need be. However, a dirty part of him was hoping…  
  
“Here, please,” Pansy begged.  
  
Harry practically growled into her collarbone before whisking her off to the loo, placing a heavy locking charm on the closing door behind him.  
  
“Fuck, how dare you tease me like this, Potter,” Pansy spat as Harry tore the dress from her body. He could have done it with magic, but pulling his wand out of his pocket seemed like a waste of time. He cupped her bare arse and lifted her onto the sinks, maneuvering one leg over each side of the basin.  
  
“Look at you,” he said, suddenly forgetting everything about the evening, enamored with the beauty spread in front of him.  
  
“And look at you, still dressed,” Pansy bit. “Pull out your cock already, and fuck me.”  
  
Harry nodded enthusiastically, before gently coaxing two fingers into Pansy and retrieving the buzzing egg. “You’re going to be so wet, aren’t you love,” he said, pocketing the vibrator. “Clinging to my cock when I finally let you come.”  
  
“Yes,” Pansy whined. “Just, oh gods, fill me up.”  
  
Wasting no more time, Harry unbuckled his belt and exposed his eager cock. He tugged along his length, before aligning himself with Pansy’s wetness, and with a thrust of his hips, he entered her in one blissful motion.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Harry moaned, feeling Pansy’s walls already clutching his hardness. “You’re so ready to come aren’t you, love.”  
  
“Yes, you fucking tease. Harder, _please_ , harder!”  
  
Harry thrust his hips, fucking into Pansy’s heat over and over. One of his hands gripped her backside while another toyed with her nipples, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  
  
His lips found hers, and with a slide of tongues they panted into each other’s mouths. Pansy was so tight, so wet, so _responsive and open_ that Harry wanted to hold onto this moment for forever, for birthdays and holidays and anniversaries to come, but as his body tightened, he knew he wouldn’t last nearly that long.  
  
Pansy tilted her head back, breaking their kiss but exposing her neck as she reached her peak. Harry nibbled at the tender spot beneath her ear as he felt Pansy shatter around him.  
  
She came with a cry, her body gripping onto Harry’s length as he continued to ram into her tight cunt, and the sound made Harry’s cock throb, begging for release.  
  
He pumped his hips and came, Pansy’s name on his lips. He shuddered, his hands gripping on Pansy’s mounds as he emptied himself into her.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry said, gently pulling out and casting a quick cleansing charm over both of their skin.  
  
“Indeed,” Pansy laughed like a cat that had truly caught the canary. “Now help me get off this disgusting sink and take me home. You’ve got twenty-four birthday spankings headed your way.”


End file.
